


I am the Scarlett Witch

by nobby574



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Magic, Rage, Spells & Enchantments, The Darkhold (Marvel), Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobby574/pseuds/nobby574
Summary: Wanda tries to move on after losing her warped reality.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I am the Scarlett Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of liberties writing this. It's just what I would like to happen after WandaVision.

Grief was no longer consuming me. That frantic feeling of trying to hold on, was now quiet. No, something else was brewing inside of me. Something the world should be scared of.

# ******

I had isolated myself in the mountains. I never expected to lose the love of my life once, let alone twice. I needed to accept being alone and try to accept my new reality. At first I struggled, much more than I thought I would. The days were dreadfully long and lonesome but it was nighttime that things became unbearable. The dreams of him were so pleasant and full of light. Vision, my love, always patiently waiting for me. Every. Single. Night. I couldn’t escape him. And no matter how hard I would try to keep the dream going, I would always wake up with no one by my side.

I didn’t want to deal with the pain anymore. When I would dream I thought I could just get rid of him. I would scream at him, fight him, do anything so he would go away. But eventually I would crumble and he would be there to hold me. _Wanda darling, it’s okay. I’m here. I love you._ It would get to me every time and I’d slowly start to melt into him. But just as I was feeling the warmth of him, I’d wake up. My body would be stiff and my face wet from the tears. Back into the cold world, where no one cared that I was suffering. It took months for me to accept that these dreams were my only connection to Vision.

Eventually I wasn’t waking up as stiff and the uncontrolled sobbing had calmed down. It was at that point when I decided to try to understand who or what I am. I slowly experimented with my powers like I had never done before. Studying every movement and feeling when I would create a small amount of magic in my hand. Analyzing any tiny change I could create, it was almost like it was all new to me. I gradually built up how much magic I would conjure until it wasn’t enough. There were still pieces missing, things I just grasp. 

Agatha’s words would taunt me. _Just look at it._ The darkhold was in my possession now, but I wanted nothing to do with it. I tried and tried learning my magic as much as I could. But that magical wall would appear and I couldn’t get past it. _A whole chapter dedicated to you, the Scarlet Witch._ I had reached my breaking point and my magic hurled out of me, reaching right towards the book. My anger and frustration had not only forced the darkhold into my hands but my own self wanted to peer inside more than anything. So much like I did with Vision in my dreams, I caved.

Day and night my physical self would go around, cleaning, eating, appearing like a normal woman. Meanwhile, my magical self was absorbing every bit in the darkhold. As a result, I could feel my powers growing and manifesting. The more I consumed the more I craved. I wanted to be the most powerful being and _no one_ was going to stop me. 

My dreams of Vision subtly were changing as well. Instead of me being broken and him pulling me into the light, it was almost the opposite. The world was dark and I was a light, embracing Vision as I saved him from this filth. _Wanda, my love, you came for me._ I was the hero. But I didn’t feel the same warmth as I did before, it was something unfamiliar. 

Soon the real world around me was becoming crystal clear and the truth was coming to fruition. Vision never would’ve died if he was never created. Tony Stark was meddling with things he shouldn’t be. All of the avengers have meddled into things they shouldn’t and now look. How many lives have been lost because of these “heroes”. Regular people just living have been killed because of carelessness. The memories of Sokovia came flooding back along with all the guilt and anger.

“All those people.” I whispered to myself with hot tears building up. My fists balled up with magic, the chaos boiling through my blood. I was quickly losing control of my emotions. Thoughts of Vision and the hundreds of innocent people dying over and over were clouding all my judgement. Suddenly, I was no longer in the mountains. I was screaming at the top of my lungs with rage. My magic, taking full control as I was flying at rapid speeds. The only thing I knew in that moment was unfiltered fury. The darkhold was whispering to me, _Destroy_. I couldn’t respond, only scream as the magic pushed me closer to its destination.

As quickly as I was whisked away, I was now standing in front of the Avengers Compound. I looked at my reflection in one of the windows and I couldn’t recognize myself. Glowing with red, chaos magic and dark eyes, I was only the Scarlet Witch. Wanda Maximoff was not here at this moment. Vision appeared next to my reflection. _You know what must be done._ I nodded as he vanished.

“The Avengers must be destroyed.”


End file.
